The Third Year
by Tatara Rose
Summary: It's a cold winter day and Kurama is on his way home when a memory of past events strikes him with grief. Shonenai KuramaXHiei. Warning: Character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic. Though I really, really, really wish I did….But I don't…So sadly I have to write disclaimers…-.-

A/N: Hey all Tatara here with another ficcy thing, it's just a one shot and I'm not completely sure if I'm even going to end up finishing this thing considering I am in the middle of doing many other things but not doing them at the same time. Either way ,if you're reading this then I finished it if not then, you're not and you have no idea what the hell I'm saying or that I had any inclination to write a one shot.

**The Third Year**

He walked down the street, his brown jacket pulled tightly against his body as the cool winter wind whipped at his face, his red hair dancing behind him, as he shivered involuntarily. He paused for a moment letting the wind pass him by before continuing on his way home, the darkness of a moonless sky settling in around him as a cloud covered the yellow orb above him. The kitsune growled, pulling his jacket tighter around his body as he pushed himself forward, not wanting to be out in the cold for much longer.

He smiled however when a familiar demon made his way into his mind, but the smile soon faded as a longing and hurt expression took its place. What he wouldn't give just to hold the little demon once more, the warmth of his body fighting back the cold of the winter months, and filling the emptiness that resided within his arms, heart and soul. His eyes started to water with the knowledge that those days were gone, the salty tears freezing his eyelashes together.

The fox shook his head, pushing those thoughts from his mind, along with the memories that had risen to the surface. That was something he didn't want to think about, now or ever again. So with his mind blank and his composure regained the red-haired teen continued towards his house, the thought of a nice hot bath bringing a small smile to his lips.

Soon Kurama entered his house, closing and locking the door behind him, before removing his jacket and his shoes at the door and heading straight for his room, the fox being intent on grabbing some warm pajamas then running a nice relaxing bath. He walked into the bathroom placing his pajamas on the toilet seat as he began to run his bath, adjusting the knobs so the water was the right temperature. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, his green eyes roaming over his tangled hair and damp clothing, before he quickly undressed, throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper.

Turning back to the bath he turned off the water and stepped in, slipping down into the water, his body relaxing and his eyes closing as the hot water surrounded him. He relaxed in the water, his mind wandering to the past events of the day, his mind soon wandering to a different subject, one that made him tense and have to force tears back, not wanting to cry again he had already shed to many tears because of what had happened three years ago and he wasn't willing to let a single tear fall.

He knew that his pain was understandable and that it wouldn't just disappear, but that's exactly what he wanted to happen, he wanted to forget what had happened that night, hell he even wanted to forget that he had loved the fire demon, but he knew that forgetting such a thing was impossible and that it wasn't something he should be wishing for, but the little demon had been so dear to him and it was his fault he was gone.

He bit back his tears, as the image of the dying demon flashed in his mind. The fox had been kneeling on the ground holding him, the little fire demon covered in blood as he weakly asked the fox if he was alright a smile on his lips as Kurama's tears landed on the demons face, his crimson eyes sliding shut for the last time.

Kurama cried out as he lost his self control and was hit with another wave of tears, the memory of Hiei dying in his arms bringing back all the pain he had felt that night. After Hiei had been hit they had managed to kill the demon who had wounded him, but they were unable to save Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood behind Kurama as he cradled the dying demon in his arms. He had held Hiei close to him, his tears hitting the demons face as he spoke his dying words and closed his crimson eyes forever, Kurama laughed mockingly at himself the sound chocked by his wracking sobs, Kurama would never be able to forget those words, they had been the most painful yet wonderful thing to hear from him.

"I love you, Kurama…" He said to himself his mocking laughter filling the room before dying into pitiful sobs as he brought his knees to his chest, his head hung low and his red hair hiding the fox's tormented expression. "Hiei…" The Kitsune chocked out, "I love you too…" He remembered the words he had spoken to the demon, the words that had brought a smile to his face before his body had gone limp.

He sat there for a while longer before managing to control his sobbing and pull himself from the bath, dressing quickly then heading into his room, collapsing on the bed his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would be with Yusuke and Kuwabara, tomorrow none of this would have happened. He smiled weakly and closed his emerald eyes, allowing exhaustion to claim him and the darkness to wash over him.

* * *

The red-haired teen stood slightly in front of his friend a snowy grave at his feet with a single red rose looking almost like a spot of blood against the white ground. Kurama bit his lip, forcing back the tears threatening to fall from his emerald eyes.

The raven-haired teen behind him put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he could easily see the red-heads pain and though a few years had passed, it had not lessened in the least, but today would of course be the worst day of the year not only for him, but for all of them, today made the third year of Hiei's passing. The third year of Kurama knowing the demon had felt the same way for him. The third year without their teammate and friend.

Yusuke smiled comfortingly at Kurama, the red-head returning it with a weak one of his own. "You ready?" The fox nodded and Yusuke smiled at him again giving his shoulder a light squeeze before turning to catch up with the others.


End file.
